L'Hybride, les Vampires et les Loups garous
by Il Fiore del Male
Summary: Il est sûrement l'être le plus puissant jamais existé car il est l'unique Hybride. Malheureusement, il l'ignore et cela pourrait causé sa perte. Il se mettra également à la recherche d'une soeur perdue et vengera la morts de ses parents. Cette tâche ne sera pas simple puisque de nombreux obstacles surnaturels se mettront sur sa route... surnaturel/yaoi/harem/UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : L'Hybride, les Vampires et les Loups garous (j'ai changé le titre qui était « For You » auparavant)

Pairing : C'est une surprise ^^

Disclamairs : Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages de ce fic n'est à moi car ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, ils n'auront pas forcément le même caractère ^^

Note : Coucou ! Comme promis, voici l'une des histoires que j'avais écrite A LA MAIN pendant mon " isolation", le couple principal est comme vous l'avez déjà devinez, Aizen x Ichigo mais vous ne les verrez pas maintenant.

Note 2 : Je tiens à dire que je n'ai copié cette idée sur personne (vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je dis ça) et que je pensais être la seule à l'avoir eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai eu la surprise de voir qu'une histoire semblable (par l'idée) ait été créé. Je ferais tout pour qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas et c'est déjà bien partit puisque ce n'est pas le même couple ^^

Note 3 : ATTENTION, il y a de la violence dans ce chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes en tous genre. Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous présente le résumé.

_**Résumé**_ : Il ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature, il s'était toujours crus humain...comme les autres, ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Alors quand il apprend ce qu'il est en réalité...Eh bien, il y en a qui vont trinquer, surtout s'il doit protéger ses moitiés !

**Chapter 1: Nobody knows who I really am**

Ichigo marchait tranquillement dans une rue faiblement éclairée par des lampadaires disposés de part et d'autre de celle-ci en cette nuit où la lune presque pleine régnait dans le ciel. Il était dans les 22 h 30 et l'air semblait devenir plus froid à chaque pas du rouquin qui était sorti de chez lui après s'être disputé avec son logeur pour se relaxer et acheter des bières en guise de pardon.

Enfin, il était vrai que s'était lui qui l'avait un peu cherché mais quand même, faire tout ce cinéma pour une broutille pareille, il n'en revenait pas. Et bien sûr, il avait envenimé les choses en s'énervant, ce qui avait provoqué un plus grand conflit qui l'avait obligé à s'évader de la maison car dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas résistée à leurs colères. Ichigo soupira contre sa bêtise et accéléra un peu le pas, les petites promenades nocturnes n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé et là, il commençait à faire un peu trop frisquet.

Tout à coup, deux lampadaires explosèrent en même temps, Ichigo évita quelques débris de verres alors que d'autres entraient ou coupaient sa peau. Le rouquin ne chercha pas à comprendre la situation et se mit à courir à vive allure en évitant les verres cassés provenant des lampadaires qui explosaient sur son passage. Le roux n'y comprenait plus rien et pour couronner le tout, il était poursuivi par quatre personnes à l'air pas du tout amical. Il les avait remarqué depuis un petit moment mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas paraître paranoïaque mais là, il était sûr et certain qu'elles ne se baladaient pas. Elles en avaient après lui et vu leurs obstinations, ce n'était pas pour un brin de causette.

Alors qu'il prenait un tournant, l'un de ses poursuivants avait dût décider que la partie était terminée car il sauta sur lui en l'immobilisant sur le sol. Lors de sa chute, Ichigo avait poussé un juron, mais pas parce qu'un pauvre type le prenait pour un trampoline, non. Il avait juré parce que les bières qui étaient en verres s'étaient brisées sur le sol et qu'à présent, elles lui lacéraient les mains.

Ses assaillants l'encerclèrent et celui qui était toujours au-dessus de son dos rapprocha son visage de son cou au point où le roux ressentait sa respiration. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais il était hors de question qu'il le subisse. Malgré les verres, le rouquin se releva à l'aide de ses mains en donnant un puissant coup de tête en arrière. Lorsqu'il fut debout, les autres s'approchèrent de lui avec un sourire accompagné d'un regard torve.

Celui qui avait reçu le coup, tenta de l'immobiliser à nouveau mais l'adolescent le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Le pauvre type s'écrasa face contre terre sans aucune élégance. Une fille coiffée en couettes lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes puis l'asséna d'un rapide coup de genou dans le visage. Ichigo tituba jusqu'au poteau et essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Il les regarda avec amertume et décida de clarifier la situation :

_Qu'est-ce-que vous m'voulez ? Demandât-il.

_On veut que tu nous suives sans protester. Répondit celle aux couettes.

_Ouais, Aizen-Sama a été très clair, il veut que nous t'amenions à lui sans trop de blessures. Ajouta un garçon un peu efféminé.

_Ah ben c'est raté ! Dit Ichigo.

_Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix. Répliqua une autre fille.

_Mais bien sûr. Ironisa le rouquin.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois venir avec nous si tu ne veux pas être plus endommagé. Repris- t-elle.

_Désolé mais là j'suis occupé et très franchement, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ce dénommé Aizen.

_Pff, on a plus le choix, Loly, Luppy et D-Roy occupés vous de lui, moi j'ouvre le passage. Conclut la fille aux couettes

Les susnommés sourirent et passèrent à l'attaque. Luppy envoya son poing que le rouquin évita et l'attaqua par ce dernier pour l'envoyer sur ses acolytes. Il ramassa en vitesse un morceau de bouteille et l'envoya sur la fille qui touchait le vide qui fut vite remplacé par une sorte de passage où tout n'était que vide et noirceur. Elle l'attrapa à pleine main et la lui renvoya avec vivacité. Le roux n'eut que le temps de placé ses mains devant son visage pour le protéger. Il grimaça en serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur car sa main avait été transpercée par le débris de verre. Son liquide carmin coulait de la coupure et s'écrasait silencieusement au sol. L'effet sur ses agresseurs fut immédiat, leurs yeux virèrent au rouge et leurs canines devinrent beaucoup trop pointues pour la normalité.

Ils suivaient attentivement les perles de sang s'écraser au sol en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand alors que le rouquin retirait doucement l'objet non désiré. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa besogne accomplie qu'il remarqua le changement de ses assaillants. Il sera le poing et décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il leur fausse compagnie. Malheureusement pour lui, D-Roy s'était déjà déplacé derrière lui et le maintenait fermement avec une clé de bras. Les autres sortaient leurs canines en avançant dangereusement et l'air commençait à manquer cruellement à Ichigo qui dans un dernier recours, planta le verre dans la jambe de son étouffeur.

Quand l'étreinte fut desserrée, le roux prit une grande bouffée d'air frais mais sa respiration fut à nouveau coupée par Luppy qui se servait de lui comme punching-ball. Loly décida de participer au jeu en envoyant valdinguer le rouquin contre un arbre qui sous le choc, perdit connaissance mais eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette se dirigeant dans sa direction.

Ichigo avait beau savoir se défendre, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses agresseurs pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils n'étaient pas humain et ça, il l'avait compris en voyant leurs changements anormaux.

_Pff, il à l'air si appétissant, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le goûter. Se plaignit Loly.

_Vas- y si tu ne tiens pas à ta vie Menoly. Mais n'imagines surtout pas que tu auras la clémence d'Aizen-sama. Répliqua Loly.

_Ooh, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Dépêchons nous de le ramener à Las Noches avant que cet argenté ne débarque. Consentie Menoly qui observait le futur arrivant d'un air un peu angoissé car elle connaissait sa force.

Loly acquiesça et fit signe à D-Roy de retenir l'élément non désiré dans leur plan. Alors que le blond partait à la rencontre de sa cible, les trois autres se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme toujours évanoui avec la ferme intention de le ramener pour ne pas être châtié par leur Roi. Alors que Luppy soulevait Ichigo, ce dernier ouvrit à moitié ses yeux et par pur surprise, le petit brun le relâcha immédiatement en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Le jeune rouquin, toujours les yeux mi-clos, se releva doucement en regardant chacun des êtres surnaturels à la fois qui s'écartèrent tous en remarquant que les différentes blessures étaient en train de disparaître et que ses ongles étaient devenus bien plus longs.

Les dits êtres surnaturels écarquillèrent les yeux face à l'étrange sourire qui dévoilait des canines blanches pointues accompagné de l'aura particulière mais familière qu'avait le roux. Ils étaient sûrs qu'elle ressemblait à celle de leur Roi mais cela voudrait dire qu'il était comme eux et beaucoup plus puissant de surcroît. Hors cela était tout bonnement impossible ! Ce gamin ne pouvait pas être un vampire plus important et puissant qu'eux car si c'était le cas, ils seraient immédiatement exécutés. Le fait d'oser poser la main sur un sang-noble était sévèrement puni par la torture puis la décapitation.

Ils déglutirent tous en lançant un regard à D-Roy qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser avec sa proie, c'était plutôt la « proie » qui s'amusait. L'argenté voulait en finir très rapidement et n'était d'aucune pitié vu les puissants coups en tous genre qu'encaissait le blond qui avait été déconcentré par la puissante aura qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là et qui l'avait énormément intrigué. L'attention de Loly, Menoly et de Luppy fut rapidement reportée sur Ichigo qui leva une de ses mains avec lenteur et grâce en ouvrant doucement la paume de sa main où l'air au-dessus de celle-ci semblait onduler.

Il fit un très simple mouvement d'aller-venue et Luppy se retrouva sans comprendre encastré dans un mur un peu plus loin d'eux en crachotant du sang. Le sourire du roux s'élargit et d'un autre mouvement de la main, il étouffa Loly alors qu'il tordait le bras de Menoly de l'autre. La jeune brune hurla de douleur sous le craquement de son membre alors que son amie tentait toujours vainement de desserrer l'étau autour de sa gorge.

L'argenté qui assomma le blond d'un puissant coup sur la nuque et qui se détourna de lui pour venir en aide au rouquin, fut étonné de voir que celui-ci avait la situation bien en main…plus que bien même. Ichigo avait en quelques minutes énormément changé, ses assaillants n'avaient plus devant eux un jeune homme se battant plutôt bien mais bel et bien un puissant vampire noble sans aucune pitié pour ceux qui avaient osé lever la main sur lui.

Menoly qui était à présent la seule consciente ne savait pas qui il était exactement mais savait qu'il était hors du commun, déjà par sa puissance qu'il maîtrisait plus que bien et qui pourtant la pesait mais aussi par ses yeux qui n'étaient pas dans les normes. Oui, ces yeux qui même mi-clos étaient plus que frappant. Tous les vampires avaient les yeux rouges, même si ceux des nobles étaient aussi clair que du cristal, ils n'en restaient pas moins rouges alors que, chose inédite, ceux du roux étaient d'un beau et profond mordoré.

Elle regarda Luppy qui était ensanglanté et toujours dans les pommes tout comme Loly qui avait à présent les bras ballant de part et d'autre de son corps alors que ces jambes ne la retenait plus puisqu'elle ne s'écroulait que parce que l'étau était toujours autour de sa gorge. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder D-Roy puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait perdu contre le protecteur du roux qui serait bientôt à leurs côtés et qui peut-être les sauvera des soins extrêmes du jeune vampire. Elle serra son bras déboité en serrant les dents et se décida de faire quelque chose.

_Stop ! A ce rythme- là, elle va finir par mourir ! Cria Menoly dont la voix était déformée par la peur de perdre sa seule amie.

_Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses pour oser donner des ordres ? Demanda froidement Ichigo en augmentant son aura.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette qui suffoqua sous la pression en baissant immédiatement les siens par respect et intimidation.

_Veuillez…pardonnez…mon insolence…Kurosaki-sama. Articula-t-elle avec difficulté avant que le roux ne restreigne à nouveau sa puissance. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, ajouta-t-elle en courbant la tête.

Le jeune vampire eut un sourire satisfait et relâcha sa victime sous le soupir de contentement de la brune. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et soupira lorsqu'il comprit que le jeu était terminer en voyant l'argenté le regarder gravement. Il regarda en coin Menoly qui n'avait toujours pas bougée et lui donna un message.

_Lorsque tu auras ramené ta petite bande de rigolos auprès de ce Aizen, dis-lui bien qu'il ne s'avise plus de m'emmerder s'il tient à son royal postérieur. Compris ? Fit le roux en avançant vers son protecteur.

_Oui ! répondit simplement Menoly avant d'aller ramasser ses compagnons.

Elle ne fit pas de vieux os et malgré son bras en moins, elle arriva à les porter jusqu'au passage ouvert depuis quelques minutes et s'y engouffra. Lorsque le trou noir fût refermé, Ichigo soupira doucement et fit face à son logeur qui accentua son froncement de sourcils.

_Content de te revoir, Kensei. Le salua le roux.

_Ah ouais ? Ben pas moi !

_Allons, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir marqué. Sourit Ichigo.

_Humpf ! Retourne d'où tu viens et laisses Ichigo reprendre le contrôle ! Ordonna Kensei.

_Mais je suis Ichigo !

_Non, toi, tu es un monstre, lui, il est humain. Contredit l'argenté.

_Allons, si moi je suis un monstre. Qu'es-tu toi ? Un ange peut-être ? Me fais pas rire, nous sommes presque pareils ! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis une partie de lui et que lorsque son « réveil » sera complet, nous ne ferons tous plus qu'un. Alors, vu ta position, je te conseille de vite t'y habituer, répliqua le vampire en s'approchant de Kensei et en se penchant sur son cou.

_Comment ça tous ? Demanda l'argenté sans bouger.

_Tu le comprendras le moment voulut. Répondit-il en humant le parfum de son aîné.

Le vampire soupira de contentement et contempla le tatouage représentant un pentagramme où une croix se dressait au milieu et sourit en voyant la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée. Le plus âgé ne bougea pas d'un cil mais déglutit en sentant la langue douce qu'il connaissait si bien sur son cou. Le plus jeune retraça les contours du tatouage avant de donner un rapide coup de langue sur le lobe d'oreille de l'argenté qui tressaillit.

_Je vois que je ne te laisse toujours pas indifférent, chuchota le roux dans l'oreille de Kensei, hum…où étais-tu passé ces derniers mois ? Tu sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te serrer, te caresser, t'embrasser et…te faire l'amour ? Hum…est-ce-que tu sais ça ?, demanda-t-il en faisant courir sa main sur le corps du plus vieux avant de le serrer contre lui.

L'argenté qui semblait comme hypnotiser par la voix chaude du rouquin et qui se sentait bien dans ses bras réussit tant bien que mal à s'échappé de la douce étreinte afin de reprendre ses esprits.

_J'étais allé chercher de l'aide, vu que je ne peux plus me transformer à cause de toi, il fallait que je trouve une solution, répondit Kensei en reculant, maintenant, laisses Ichigo reprendre le contrôle.

Le jeune vampire eut un air attristé qui fit fondre le plus vieux qui serra les poings.

_Tu ne m'as répondu qu'à moitié et je ne compte pas te laisser avant d'avoir ce que je désire, s'obstina le roux en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, mon corps ne te manque pas ? Tu ne ressens pas un irrépressible besoin de m'avoir à tes côtés ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent qui fit à nouveau craquer le Muguruma.

_Oui, murmura ce dernier, oui, je te veux à mes côtés, oui, j'ai envie de toi et oui ton corps me manque ! Mais je ne peux pas rester aux côtés d'une personne qui ne m'aime pas et qui ne me voit que comme un délicieux repas ou un objet sexuel ! Que croyais-tu en me mordant comme ça ? Tu dis que nous sommes presque pareils mais c'est faux ! Moi, je n'aurais jamais essayé de te marquer ! Par ta faute, je ne peux plus me transformer ! Par ta faute je suis vu comme une espèce de parasite ! Tu connaissais mes sentiments, et tu les as utilisés contre moi ! Cria Kensei en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait rien dit tout au long de la tirade de Kensei avança vers lui et retira les mains qui couvraient le visage du plus âgé qui lui hurlait de lui foutre la paix. Ichigo le fit le regarder et ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Ce n'était plus un mordoré qui y régnait mais un profond noir onyx. Les yeux de l'albinos suivirent le changement et devinrent aussi noir que ceux de son cadet. Kensei aurait dû être surpris du changement mais comme il l'avait déjà vu il y a quelques mois de cela, il savait que c'était une autre partie d'Ichigo qui prenait le dessus, laquelle ? Ça il l'ignorait, mais vu la situation dans laquelle il avait été, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment préoccupé.

_Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Kensei, dit Ichigo les yeux toujours dans ceux du plus grand, je ne te vois pas comme un repas et encore moins comme un objet sexuel. De plus, je t'interdis de dire que je ne t'aime pas ! Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais touché ! C'est justement parce que tu ressens la même chose que moi que je t'ai mordu cette nuit-là et si parce que je t'ai fait mien tu ne peux plus prendre ta vraie apparence, sache que je n'en suis pas du tout désolé et que je me fous pas mal de ceux à qui cela déplais. Tu es mien jusqu'à la ma mort et je suis tien jusqu'à la tienne ! Même si ma partie humaine ne s'n'en souviens pas, sache que moi je ne l'oublierais pas.

Le Kurosaki effleura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de poser pleinement les siennes afin de commencer un doux ballet qui devint un peu plus passionné. Kensei y participa grandement et passa les bras autour du cou de son cadet pour diminuer le peu d'écart qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps et laissèrent leurs langues s'exprimer. Ce fût donc par faute de souffle, qu'au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer et le roux passa sa langue sur le fin filet de salive qui s'écoulait de la bouche de l'argenté qui déjà rouge pivoine, devint rouge tomate. Le rouquin sourit tendrement et s'écarta de sa moitié.

_Pour te montrer que je ne m'intéresse pas uniquement à ton corps comme tu le crois, je vais laisser mon autre « moi » prendre le contrôle maintenant.

L'albinos qui allait répliquer soupira en voyant les yeux de son protégé redevenir d'une douce couleur ambre. Le plus jeune vacilla et le plus âgé le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Il le souleva très facilement et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à chez eux en pensant que c'était vraiment bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un parler de lui à la 3ème personne. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité, Kensei alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la chambre de son colis pour l'y déposer sur son matelas. Une fois la tâche accomplit, il alla prendre une rapide douche et se faufila sous sa couette.

Le fait d'avoir revu la partie vampire d'Ichigo lui avait fait du bien et aidé à prendre sa décision. Il regarda le plafond qu'il ne distinguait pas vraiment et toucha son tatouage en se souvenant du pourquoi de sa présence. C'était ceux à qui il avait fait appel qui l'avait tatoué en apposant un sort dessus pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse voir la morsure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir le dominé dans une relation et encore moins si son partenaire était différent et plus jeune que lui.

Cela l'avait tellement choqué qu'il était tombé dans un profond mutisme pendant de nombreux jours durant lesquels il se demandait comment le roux avait pu lui faire cela alors que ces pouvoirs avaient été scellés depuis ses trois ans et que le sceau serait levé le jour de son anniversaire qui était le 31 juillet, alors que cette soirée remontait depuis janvier ? Il se demandait aussi comment est-ce qu'il avait pu le dominé alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans puisque l'âge minimum était 18 ? Mais surtout, comment se faisait-il que le rouquin ne se souvienne de rien alors que lui se souvenait de tout ? Il avait eu tellement de questions sans réponses qu'il manquait de devenir fou à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait.

Cependant, cette soirée avait été mémorable et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde l'oublier, mais elle avait aussi changé sa vie. Il devait avouer qu'à cause de cela, depuis plusieurs mois, à chaque pleine lune, il en souffrait beaucoup. C'était pour cela que les Ichigo ne le voyaient pas pendant plusieurs jours car il retournait à chaque fois dans un endroit où il savait que l'on pourrait le maîtriser. Durant ces périodes, il devenait dangereux malgré sa non-transformation. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il désirait le jeune roux ardemment et savait que s'il restait à ses côtés, il commettrait l'irréparable.

Cette situation était plus qu'étrange, c'était Ichigo le dominant, mais c'était lui, le dominé, qui réclamait de l'amour. Oui, le double d'Ichigo l'avait grandement aidé, demain, il dirait tout ce qu'il savait au plus jeune car il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation alors que la prochaine pleine lune était dans à peine six jours. Le jeune homme était très intelligent et large d'esprit alors il n'aurait aucun mal à le croire mais il espérait juste que il ne lui en veuille pas de toutes ses cachoteries et ses mensonges. Après avoir encore quelques peu cogité, le plus vieux finit tant bien que mal par s'endormir en sentant que demain, leurs vies auraient une tournure bien différente.

Voili voilou, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ^^ merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ et si je dois continuez ou arrêtez (parlez franchement mais pas d'agressivité svp). Bon sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : L'Hybride, les loups -garous et les vampires

**Pairing :** C'est une surprise ^^

_Disclamairs :_ Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages de ce fic n'est à moi car ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Cependant, ils n'auront pas forcément le même caractère ^^

Note 1 : Salut, (comment ça ? Bien sûr que je suis toujours en vie !). Je remercie ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'en laissez et je vais répondre à certaines reviews. J'ai aussi décidé de mettre mes titres en anglais (cela ne durera pas longtemps vu ma nullité dans cette langue^^)

Misaki-sama007 : Lorsque dans le Pairing, je mets « surprise » et qu'après je dis que le couple principal est Aizen-Ichigo c'est parce qu'il y en aura d'autres avant où Ichigo sera souvent impliqué (j'espère avoir éclairée ta lanterne) ^^.

Princesse Haruka : Je sais que cela peut faire bizarre qu'Ichigo soit dominant mais…j'aime les choses bizarres qui changent du commun. Cependant, au fil de l'histoire, tu verras que sa place lui va plus que bien ^^

Note 2 : J'ai remarqué que je ne l'ai pas marqué dans les notes du chapitre 1 donc je le fais maintenant. Les personnages de cette histoire seront choisis selon mon bon vouloir et auront la coiffure de mon choix. Je peux donc mettre certains wizards avec les shinigamis ^^. Kensei a donc les cheveux après la guerre (mais ce sera le seul).

_**Chapter 2 : Revelations**_

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla, il eut l'immense surprise de voir Kensei près de lui en train de le fixer étrangement. Sa première réaction fut un peu excessive : il poussa un cri digne d'une jeune pucelle effarouché avant de tomber du lit suite à ses nombreux reculs. Kensei ne se retint pas de rire à gorge déployé avant de décider d'aller aider le rouquin qui se débattait avec ses couvertures. L'albinos souleva Ichigo et le déposa sur son matelas avant de le déballer comme un cadeau.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça ? Demanda le rouquin en se dépêtrant aussi.

_Je réfléchissais à un moyen amusant de te faire sortir de ton lit…

_Ah ouais ? Ben la prochaine fois, évite de réfléchir en me regardant.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

_Ben je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce que c'est flippant et louche qu'une personne te fixe quand tu dors tiens ! S'insurgea le roux en sortant de son lit.

_Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce-que tu me ferais si je te disais que j'adore te regarder dormir et qu'en fait, je te fixe chaque jour avant ton réveil ?

Là, l'orangé écarquilla ses yeux et regarda le plus âgé comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il espéra que la tirade de ce dernier n'était qu'un mensonge.

_T'es sérieux là ? Demanda pas très rassuré Ichigo.

_Je te laisse deviner…Bon, va te préparer pour aller manger, je dois m'absenter pendant quelques minutes. Quand je reviendrais, j'aimerais que tu sois prêt à partir, je t'expliquerai quelques trucs avant notre départ, ok ?

_Heu…ouais, ok.

Kensei ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre. Ichigo crus qu'il avait rêvé, son protecteur semblait être de très bonne humeur ce matin et ça, s'était plutôt bizarre. La nature de Kensei Muguruma était d'être sérieux, borné et grognon…alors le voir très amicale était surprenant.

Il soupira en se demandant s'il avait raté un épisode et se souvint qu'il avait complètement oublié de lui parler de la veille. Il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser mais il devrait attendre son retour. Il soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers la douche où l'eau chaude décontracta ses muscles légèrement noués. Une fois terminé, il déjeuna en se servant des plats que l'albinos avait préparés.

Une chance pour lui que Kensei sache cuisiner car de son côté, il n'était pas très brillant. C'est dingue ! Comment un homme respirant la virilité pouvait avoir les capacités d'une mère au foyer ? Bon, il était vrai qu'à présent, de nombreux hommes savaient cuisiner mais il doutait que tous puisse s'occuper d'une maison au point que l'on jurerait que c'est une femme maniaque qui fait le nettoyage. Bien sûr, ce genre de réflexions, il se les gardait de peur des représailles de l'argenté.

Une fois le petit - déjeuné expédié, le roux fit la vaisselle avant d'aller faire un peu de ménage dans sa chambre. Il détestait faire cela mais il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un sermon. Il y alla donc et la rangea rapidement avant de sortir ses valises et de commencer à préparer ses bagages. D'un coup, une importante question s'imposa dans son esprit : « Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? » Non parce que c'était bien beau de dire qu'on partait et de répondre « oui » sans questionner, donc comme un con mais, -et là une deuxième question surgit- « Qu'est-ce qu'il devait emporter ? Des vêtements d'été ? D'hivers ? Ou originaux ? » Bon balayons la dernière proposition car il n'avait pas de fringues originales vu qu'il s'habillait sans ce casser la tête.

Il inspira lentement. Décidément, le choc de ce matin avait fait son effet. Il décida de ne pas s'emmerder et mis un peu de tout. Il n'empêche que cela le turlupinait quand même. Où l'argenté voulait-il l'amener alors que ce n'était pas les vacances ? Il boucla sa valise en même temps que l'arrivé de Kensei. Il alla à sa rencontre et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.

En effet, il y avait deux beaux gosses qui l'accompagnaient. Un brun à la beauté froide et un rouge à la beauté…chaude ? (pardon, je vais me pendre). Quelque chose attira l'attention du rouquin. C'était leurs habits, ils portaient tous, même Kensei, des kimonos noirs où un katana y était accroché. Ce constat fit les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncés d'avantage et il avança de quelques pas afin de montrer sa présence. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du brun, il eût l'étrange sentiment de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais n'arrivait pas à déterminé le lieu.

Des sentiments étranges et inconnus se mélangèrent en Ichigo qui sans s'en rendre compte s'était approché de plus près de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Toujours dicté par ses sentiments, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, il ne voyait que le bellâtre aux cheveux de jais. Plus la distance entre eux diminuait et plus il sentait le besoin de le toucher, de confirmer son impression. Il finit par arriver devant lui et posa sa paume sur son visage blanc et froid avec une infinie douceur. Délicatement, il lui caressa le visage de ses doigts en ne quittant à aucun instant ses yeux. L'homme face à lui n'esquissait aucun mouvement, il savourait simplement la légère caresse.

_Je te connais murmura-t-il de manière à ce que seul le noiraud puisse l'entendre. Tu es ma moitié. Je t'ai marqué, tu m'appartiens.

Le moment était à la fois irréel et doux et l'ambiance semblait devenir plus intime entre eux. La main d'Ichigo remonta s'enfouir sous la chevelure brune en exerçant une petite pression pour rapprocher leurs visages. Durant un faible moment vraiment très fugace, ses yeux et ceux métalliques virèrent à l'azur pétillant.

L'instant particulier prit brusquement fin à cause du raclement de gorge qui se fit entendre. Le bruit provenait du second invité qui regardait le roux comme s'il était complètement dingue. Ichigo sembla prendre conscience de son acte et retira prestement sa main en s'excusant maladroitement de son comportement qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer lui-même.

_Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai eu l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu et…. Enfin, je m'excuse.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tâche juste de te contrôler la prochaine fois, répondit le brun nullement embarrassé mais qui portait sur le rouquin un regard particulier et spécial.

La voix grave envoya un frisson à Ichigo qui serra les poings pour contrôler son envie de serrer son interlocuteur contre lui. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, elle lui était familière. C'était imprécis mais quelques sons lui revenaient en tête et c'était des cris. Des cris de pure plaisir. Une bouffée de chaleur lui explosa au visage et il vira rouge tomate.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la boule avec ce maelström de sentiments inconnus et bizarres qu'il ressentait pour un inconnu. C'était tout juste s'il arrivait à contrôlé son corps ! Pour cacher son trouble, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en hochant la tête et en reculant de quelques pas. Pourtant, Kensei à qui le petit échange n'avait pas du tout plût, avait remarqué le malaise et comptait bien en discuté avec lui plus tard.

_Bon, commença l'argenté en faisant mine de rien, Ichi, j'te présente Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai. Ils nous accompagneront pendant le voyage.

Les deux hommes se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'Ichigo essayait de se débarrassé de la désagréable impression qui ne cessait de se renforcer et de le tourmenter.

_Hum… à propos de la sortie, je peux savoir où on va ? Demanda-t-il pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

_On va à la Soul Society, répondit rapidement Renji en se déplaçant pour s'assoir.

_A la Soul qui ça ?

_A la Soul Society intervint Byakuya, c'est la société des âmes si tu préfères. C'est aussi de là que nous venons.

_L'endroit d'où vous venez ? Je vais y faire quoi là-bas moi ? Et c'est où ça d'ailleurs ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_C'est normale que tu n'en as pas entendu parler, repris Renji, dans le cas contraire, on aurait été contraint de châtié Muguruma-taicho pour ne pas avoir gardé le silence.

« Muguruma-taicho ? » Ichigo fut surpris par ce titre mais ne posa aucune question car il sentit que la suite viendrait.

_Nous protégeons la Soul Society, nous sommes appelés « shinigamis ». Je suis capitaine et Renji est mon second. La Soul Society est une société secrète qui doit le rester. Personne ne doit en parler ou même évoquer le fait qu'elle existe, et cela ne doit en aucune façon atterrir dans les oreilles d'un humain. Quiconque enfreint cette règle est condamné à mort, quelques soit son rang ou son titre. Elle est aussi strictement interdite aux humains sans pouvoirs. La Soul Society n'est pas un endroit que n'importe qui peut atteindre mais si une personne du monde réel venait à y entrer, elle mourrait directement. Elle est à la fois le paradis et le lieu où toutes les personnes fantastiques et hors du commun se trouve pour faire plus simple.

A la fin de l'explication de Byakuya, les trois hommes observèrent la réaction d'Ichigo, avec un peu d'appréhension pour Kensei. L'information fut examinée sous toutes les coutures par le cerveau du jeune homme. Et à chaque fois, une chose lui paraissait dérangeante. Il en connaissait la cause mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Le rouquin alla se poster près de l'escalier où il s'assit sur les marches comme s'il était chargé d'un poids.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentait las, il avait compris, assimilé et accepter les informations. Il croyait rarement aux blagues et ne repoussait jamais en bloc les discussions surnaturels car il y croyait. Le monde était vaste et composé de toutes choses. Il était ouvert et cela lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête quand il voyait ou ressentait des choses étranges ou surnaturelles. Durant toute sa vie, il en avait vu, les évènements de hier ne faisaient que l'appuyer.

_Vous avez dit qu'elle doit rester secrète et que les humains ne doivent pas en entendre parler. Alors, pourquoi vous m'expliquez tout ça ? Et pourquoi je dois y aller ? Redemanda-t-il.

Les trois échangèrent un regard entendu et ce fut Kensei qui se déplaça vers Ichigo.

_Il y a quelques trucs que je dois t'expliquer, allons dans ta chambre, on pourra mieux discuter.

_ Pourquoi pas ici ? Demanda Renji. La vérité est aussi horrible que ça pour que nos oreilles ne puissent l'entendre ?

_La vérité concerne en majeure partie sa vie, répliqua sèchement Kensei. Je doute que tu apprécierais que l'on déballe la tienne devant des inconnus.

Sur ces mots, le plus âgé attrapa le roux par le bras et le conduisit vers la chambre. Renji soupira et s'enfonça (j'aime beaucoup ce verbe aussi) dans le fauteuil en inspectant les lieux pour faire passer le temps. Byakuya resta debout contre le mur en fermant les yeux pour se remémorer certains faits liés au rouquin. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, durant un laps de temps, il s'était laissé aller et avait manqué de faire tomber son masque devant son vice-capitaine et Kensei à cause du roux. Il émit une faible plainte et caressa aussi rapidement que légèrement son cou enroulé dans son écharpe.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer devant le regard grave de Kensei qui lui conseilla de s'assoir avant qu'il ne commence la discussion. L'ambiance était presque pensante, on sentait un malaise venant des deux et c'est cela qui inquiétait surtout Ichigo. Kensei se tortillait très légèrement et ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains, preuve irréfutable qu'il était nerveux. Or, Kensei Muguruma était rarement nerveux. Dans les rares cas où il était, la situation était plus que mauvaise. L'argenté se racla la gorge et décida de débuter.

_Hum, comment dire ça ? Euh…Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tes parents t'ont laissé à ma charge car ils se doutaient qu'on voulait les éliminer n'est-ce-pas ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait.

_A l'époque, comme tu étais jeune, j'ai préféré te dire que j'ignorais la cause de ce désir de meurtre mais là, je pense que le moment est plus que venu de t'avouer quelque chose d'important qui changera obligatoirement ta vie.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Ichigo sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il allait regretter ce changement et que cela n'allait lui apporter que des problèmes mais il voulait la vérité. Aussi abominable et laide qu'elle puisse être, il l'a voulait, pour savoir exactement son passé, ce que son présent allait être et ce que son avenir pourrait lui réservé. Il souffla un bon coup, signe que l'argenté pouvait continuer.

_Tes parents n'étaient pas humains, ils n'avaient absolument rien d'humains. Ton père était un loup-garou et ta mère était un vampire. Tous les deux élevés très hautement dans la hiérarchie et dans la puissance. L'une des lois de la Soul Society qui est pareille pour le Hueco Mundo dit clairement que les vampires et les loups garous ne doivent pas entretenir une relation amoureuse. Si cela devait arriver, les deux camps s'engageraient à les punir en leur ôtant la vie. Et là, peu importe que ce soit les vampires qui tue le loup-garou et vice versa. Alors, tu comprends bien que s'il devait avoir un enfant, il serait lui aussi décapité.

Les yeux du roux s'étaient écarquillés devant la révélation puis il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait clairement compris et retenu qu'il était mi- vampire, mi- loup-garou. Qu'il n'avait donc rien d'humain, si ce n'était que la culture. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Cette journée serait la clé vers un futur proche dont il était sûr, ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais cela importait peu, il était prêt à surmonter ses futurs problèmes.

_Tes parents se sont caché durant de nombreuses années sans que personne ne découvre la vérité. Mais, à l'accouchement du premier enfant, les choses se sont compliquées. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de confier leur secret à quelqu'un pour avoir de l'aide et encore moins abandonné l'enfant à son triste sort. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle meure si jeune et voulait qu'elle vive en paix. Alors, ta mère à confier son enfant à l'un de ses cousins éloignés qui déteste les lois de la Soul Society et du Hueco Mundo.

Surpris et décontenancé, Ichigo prit rapidement de court le plus âgé.

_Attends ! Tu veux dire quoi par « premier enfant » et par « elle » ? Je…Je ne suis pas l'enfant unique ?

Kensei secoua tristement la tête car à partir de là, les mauvaises nouvelles allaient débutées.

_Ichi, tu avais trois sœurs, l'une était l'aînée et les deux autres sont venus après toi. Elles étaient jumelles. L'aînée est portée disparue jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne connais pas le cousin et je n'ai aucun indice pour retrouver ta sœur. Les jumelles sont…elles sont mortes. Elles ont été tuées avant leur naissance. Avec ta mère et ton père. Masaki approchait du jour de son accouchement mais ils l'ont retrouvé et l'on massacré durant l'absence de ton père qu'ils ont ensuite pris en traitre. Tes parents t'ont confié à moi dès ta naissance, afin que personne n'ait connaissance de ton existence.

_Merde, souffla-t-il.

La main du jeune rouquin atterrit sur sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait trois sœurs ! Et deux avaient été assassiné ! La boule dans sa poitrine se resserra alors qu'il luttait contre l'image du visage souriant de sa mère taché par son sang. Sa mère, si belle et pure que l'avait montré la photographie était à présent souillé de sang. Le maelström de sentiments repris le contrôle et alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène du meurtre, une colère sourde monta en lui.

Tel un ballon, sa colère gonflait, s'amplifiait par la haine dont il l'a nourrissait. Il essayait de la contenir mais s'était vain. Elle prenait de l'ampleur et comme un ballon, elle finirait par exploser.

_Qui ?! Gronda la voix devenu sombre et grave du rouquin.

L'argenté fut étonné et frissonna sous la colère dont le corps de son protéger émanait. La tête du plus jeune était abaissée. Des gouttes de sang atterrissaient sur le sol à cause des blessures aux mains qu'il s'était fait en serrant les poings. Cela avait été la conséquence de sa vaine tentative de juguler sa fureur. Kensei recula de trois pas car il pressentait une explosion future.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander de qui parlait son protéger que celui-ci repris la parole.

_Qui ? répéta Ichigo encore plus menaçant. Qui sont les enfoirés que je dois buter pour avoir osé toucher à ma famille ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Sa voix avait un timbre différent, effrayant, coléreux et grave. Il s'était levé d'un coup et d'un simple mouvement de main, il avait fait voler son bureau contre le mur proche du plus vieux. Ce dernier, tétanisé, hésitait à présent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela provoque une telle colère chez le rouquin. S'il lui disait qui avait été les bourreaux, il n'y avait aucune chance que son désir de vengeance ne s'estompe et qu'il décide de laisser couler. Au contraire, il chercherait à détruire le camp jusqu'au dernier.

Alors que Kensei réfléchissait à quoi faire, la table de nuit eut le même sort que le bureau. Et, lorsqu'il porta son regard sur celui du roux, il se figea de stupeur et n'esquissa aucun geste. Les yeux d'Ichigo avaient encore changé de couleur, une couleur entre le vif et le pâle. Les yeux étaient jaune, pas un jaune d'or mais un jaune pâle plutôt brillant qui donnait l'impression de transparence. Et cela inquiétait Kensei. Il avait devant lui une autre personne, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont il sentait inéluctablement la puissance. Une puissance mélangée à une colère effrayante. Son visage n'était pas déformé par la colère ou par un quelconque sentiment.

En quelques secondes, les états d'âmes d'Ichigo avaient changé. Ils étaient passés d'une colère virulente à une colère froide très bien gérée.

Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait jamais été aussi impassible et calme de toute sa vie. Les colères de l'orangé avaient pour habitude d'être des tempêtes ardentes, brulantes, qui carbonisait tout sur son passage mais là. Devait lui, Kensei voyait quelqu'un qui se maitrisait, qui était maître de lui-même. Rien ne le trahissait. Il se souvint de sa discussion avec la partie vampirique du roux qui lui avait dit qu'ils ne feraient tous plus qu'un. Tous. Ce mot avait intrigué Kensei, lui démontrant qu'en Ichigo résidaient plusieurs entités. Alors les questions étaient « combien ?, et « Lesquelles ? ».

Il voulait savoir, ce qu'était réellement un être mi- vampire, mi loup-garou. Il voulait savoir pourquoi les deux camps ne voulaient en aucun cas un enfant hybride. Pourquoi ils allaient jusqu'à ce montrer cruel et sans pitié dans leur châtiment. Pourquoi une loi pareille avait été créée et approuvé. Le savoir, il le voulait. Tout, il voulait tout savoir. Pour mieux comprendre, pour mieux connaître, pour mieux anticiper, pour mieux se préparer.

Il se décolla du mur et soutint du mieux qu'il pût le regard de l'orangé. Il approcha de quelques pas hésitant. Il ignorait s'il devait s'approcher ou s'enfuir. Il s'agissait toujours d'Ichigo, mais son état était instable. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôlé ses autres « lui » alors qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Il y avait un grand risque mais Kensei était prêt à le prendre. Lors de la cérémonie de scellement des pouvoirs du rouquin, il avait failli y passer. Alors quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ça.

Il arrêta d'avancer lorsqu'il fut à une distance respectable. Assez éloigné pour voir les mouvements meurtriers et assez proche pour ne pas montrer sa crainte. A sa plus grande surprise, Ichigo sourit. Un sourire assez malsain, déplaisant et dérangeant.

_Je vois ta crainte, mais je ne la comprends pas. Tu appartiens à l'une des parties d'Ichigo, pourquoi tu ferais-je du mal ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Alors, peut-être que tu te reproches quelques choses ? Des choses nous concernant que tu ne veux pas me révéler de peur qu'on ne te haïsse ou qu'on ne fasse un bain de sang. C'est cela ?

L'argenté eut un hoquet de surprise. Le plus jeune avait deviné juste et savait qu'il avait raison. Sa façon de parler le troublait aussi. Sur un ton léger, il parlait de meurtre et variait entre la première et la troisième personne. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais bel et bien d'une autre personne. Le regard d'Ichigo s'était fait plus perçant. Tel un être voyant à travers toute chose. Kensei se sentait nu face à lui, comme ça, avec l'impression d'être détaillé sous toutes les coutures. Cela l'horripilait. Un léger rire passa entre les lèvres de l'adolescent alors qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne te haïra pas de sitôt, et pour le bain de sang, ce ne sera pas maintenant. Ichigo est encore incomplet. Dans l'actualité, il ferait de nombreux mort, au mieux, mais pas suffisamment. On va patienter jusqu'à ce que le seau soit brisé.

Dans la phrase qui avait transmis un frisson à l'argenté, quelque chose attira son attention. Le seau, s'il n'était pas brisé, comment se faisait-il que cette entité lui parle maintenant ?

_Effectivement, répondit le roux à la question muette, le seau n'est pas brisé, il s'est juste affaiblit et une toute petite faille s'est créé.

_Tu…te peux lire dans mes pensées ? Et, comment arrives-tu à te manifester si le seau est toujours opérationnel ? Demanda avec étonnement Kensei.

_Oui, je peux un peu. Je ne les lis pas toute. Par exemple, celles liées à l'assassinat des parents de rouquin, je ne parvins pas à mettre la main dessus. Tu les as bien enfouies. Par contre, je sais comment tu es au courant de toute cette histoire et j'arrive à intercepter quelques autres petites choses. Mais cela est dû au fait que le côté vampire est lié avec toi. Pour l'instant le lien est très faible, mais, plus tard, l'union sera bien établie. Je sais aussi que tu te poses de nombreuses questions à propos d'Ichigo, de sa réelle identité. Pour ce qui s'agit du seau, c'est à cause des émotions du p'tit roux. Il faut savoir qu'il n'a rien de commun, lorsque ses sentiments dépassent les limites du raisonnement, l'entité liée à ce sentiment apparait.

_C'est-à-dire ?

_S'il est passionnément excité, le vampire qui est vu comme le représentant de la luxure, apparaît. S'il est fou de rage, c'est moi qui débarque. Je représente la colère. La couleur des yeux ne t'aidera pas à savoir qui est face à toi par contre, tu le comprendras au comportement. Les yeux d'Ichigo changeront à chaque fois vu qu'il est encore considéré comme humain. Une fois qu'il sera un hybride total, il aura une couleur pour chaque représentant…normalement. Ce n'est clairement pas comme les vampires qui ont les yeux rouges ou comme les loups -garous qui ont les yeux jaune fluorescent.

Dans tout ce qu'avait dit Ichigo, Kensei n'avait fait attention qu'à une chose.

_Il…il a une entité pour chaque sentiment ? Demanda le plus vieux qui redoutait la réponse.

Un sourire taquin et malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'orangé. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air pénétrer dans la pièce et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

_Qui sait ? Tu le découvriras plus tard.

_Répond ! Ordonna Kensei. Combien y a-t-il d'entité en toi !? Pourquoi les deux camps interdisent formellement l'union entre vampire et loup-garou ?! Qu'est-

_Silence, ordonna à son tour Ichigo en l'interrompant, ses yeux jaune devenant intensément brillant.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, il ne l'avait pas menacé directement mais la froideur de ses yeux mettait plus qu'en garde Kensei qui recula.

_Je n'ai rien à te dire. Strictement rien. Tu trouveras tes réponses au fil du temps, petit à petit certes, mais tu auras toujours des preuves irréfutables sous les yeux. Plus Ichigo approcha de sa renaissance, plus tu verras des choses effrayantes. Ces choses seront la réponse à l'interdiction de l'union entre les deux races. Ton opinion pourrait même changer, elle sera en accord avec la loi. Pour tous les massacres, tu approuveras en te disant que c'est pour le bien de tout le monde.

_Je ne pense pas que ce jour arrivera, pensa Kensei._

_Nous verrons cela, répondit le jeune homme.

_Tu vas rester ici pendant combien de temps ?

_Je ne sais pas. Quand la colère d'Ichigo sera apaisée peut-être.

_Tu dis représenté la colère mais tu n'en a pas l'air.

_Pense à moi comme à une bombe. Je jugule la fureur du roux et j'explose au moment opportun.

_Pourquoi tu dis « Ichigo » et pas « moi » ? Tu ressembles à un fou quand tu parles comme ça.

_Hum, tu as sans doute raison mais … je ne suis pas Ichigo, pas pour l'instant, il manque trop de choses pour ça. Je ne suis qu'une partie de lui que tu risques de me revoir s'il atteint les extrêmes.

_Je ferai tout pour ne pas te revoir.

_Hum, c'est blessant dit comme ça. Mais je n'y crois pas, on se reverra, c'est clair et net.

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de l'argenté.

_Pourquoi ? Tu t'es attaché à moi ?

L'un des sourcils d'Ichigo s'arqua.

_Non, pas du tout. Je suis déjà lié à quelqu'un et toi tu l'es à la partie vampire. Je dis qu'on se reverra car Ichigo va vivre à la Soul Society et là-bas, le connaissant, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'énervera.

Ces paroles intriguèrent l'albinos mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo s'était envolé.

Il n'avait pas vu de geste, pas vue de marche, de course, rien. Il s'était juste volatilisé sous ses yeux. Kensei entendit du grabuge venant de dehors et sentit une pression spirituelle impressionnante lui peser les épaules. S'il n'avait pas été assez puissant pour supporter ça, il aurait déjà dit bonjour au sol de la chambre.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et constata que les problèmes venaient d'en bas. Il ne voyait rien à cause de la poussière mais il ressentait la présence des fauteurs de troubles. Ils étaient six et leurs niveaux étaient acceptable mais le puissant reiatsu de tout à l'heure était toujours présent. Etant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit au sol en même temps que Byakuya et Renji qui arrivaient par derrière.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton protéger ? Demanda Renji en sortant son sabre.

_Ne sois pas stupide, je n'ai rien fait. Il a disparu en plus.

_ Il a disparu ? Comment ça ? Demanda Byakuya.

_Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Pschitt ! D'un coup, le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, il n'était plus là !

_C'est pas à cause de toi ? Repris Renji.

_Tu crois que je lui ai fait quoi pour penser que je suis le responsable ?

_Bah 'chais pas moi. Depuis tout à l'heure on entendait des trucs se briser et des cris dans la chambre. Excuse-moi de penser que vous vous cassiez la gueule.

_On ne se battait pas…on discutait.

_Eh ben ! Sacré discussion, c'était corsé.

_Ouais, c'est toujours animé entre nous.

_Vous parliez de quoi ?

_En quoi ça te regarde ?

Renji allait lui sortir quelque chose d'acide mais un poteau électrique s'écroula. Les trois hommes durent arrêter de parler et de se déplacer rapidement pour ne pas finir écrasé. Le nuage de poussière était toujours présent mais moins épais. Maintenant, on arrivait à discerner des formes. La sixième silhouette d'où émanait le plus puissant reiatsu était dans une posture assez bizarre qu'aucun des trois shinigamis n'arriva à décrire. La silhouette disparut en un temps record et deux personnes furent éjectées et allèrent s'écraser sur la maison d'à côté. Le corps, complètement ensanglanté.

Un vent débarrassa les spectateurs étonnés et sceptiques de la nuée de poussière. Cela leur permit de voir que l'énorme reiatsu provenait d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne se souciait même pas de ce qui l'entourait. Il fondit sur deux autres types qui eurent leurs vêtements et leurs peaux arrachées. Tout aussi rapidement, il les infligea un l'aria, faisant son bras écraser leurs gorges avant de les balancer au loin contre le portail d'un immeuble. Ichigo sourit et se retourna lentement vers les deux personnes restantes. Le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là était entre l'amusement et la folie.

Sans donner la chance aux deux derniers d'agir, il les sauta dessus et aplatit avec force leur poitrine de l'un de ses pieds.

_Hé ! T'avais pas dit qu'il avait disparut ? Il fout quoi là ? S'exclama Renji.

_Putain ! Tu m'emmerdes toi ! J'en sais rien ! Avant même que le reiatsu de ces types ne se fasse sentir, il s'était envolé.

_Il a dut sentir leur présence, dit Byakuya. Tel un prédateur qui sent sa proie, il a su qu'ils étaient là.

_Ouais, ben en tout cas, il n'y va pas de main morte. Il sait qui c'est au moins ?

_Il s'en moque complètement, il ne se donne pas à fond, répondit le noiraud. Regarde l'expression de son visage. Il s'amuse là, c'est un jeu pour lui. Il les voie comme des jouets et les brisent par plaisir.

_Il faut l'arrêter, fit Renji, ce type est dingue. Il risque de les tuer et on ne pourra pas leurs demander des informations.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Kensei. Vu son état, il risquerait de mal le prendre.

Pour la plus grande surprise du rouge et de l'argenté. Byakuya s'avança calmement vers Ichigo alors qu'un doux sifflement à peine audible franchissait ses lèvres. Le rouquin lâcha les têtes qu'il avait dans ses mains pleines de sang et se retourna vers le brun qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut face à lui. Les deux se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis, Ichigo avança. Il semblait hypnotisé et faisait des pas lents et calmes. Renji tenta de s'interposer, de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à son capitaine mais ledit capitaine lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Lorsqu'Ichigo s'arrêta, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du capitaine. La lueur malsaine avait complètement disparue des yeux jaune et le roux leva la main afin de caresser à nouveau le visage de l'autre homme. Cependant, il interrompit son geste. Le sang qui salissait ses mains risquait de salir le beau visage qu'il aimait tant toucher. A son grand étonnement, le capitaine lui prit sa main et la posa sur son visage, le liquide carmin semblait ne pas le gêner. Une lueur de douceur au fond de ses yeux métalliques, il embrassa la paume de la main et, à la suite de ceux de l'orangé, ses yeux virèrent au bleu ciel.

Les deux hommes restés en retrait ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ils émirent plusieurs hypothèses mais chacune d'entre elles ne coïncidaient pas. Ils tentèrent de s'avancer mais ils eurent à peine fait un pas que Byakuya et Ichigo s'envolèrent tous les deux en masquant leur pression spirituelle. Cette action plongea encore plus les deux shinigamis dans l'incompréhension. Et ils tentèrent de les retourner en se concentrant mais c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient tout de puissant et savaient contrôler leur pouvoir. Ils ne les retrouveraient que si et seulement si l'un des deux fugitifs le souhaitait.

_Putain ! Mais à quoi ils jouent, bordel ? S'énerva Renji.

_Inutile de t'énerver et de t'égosiller. Byakuya a un étrange effet apaisant sur Ichigo. C'est parfait. Laissant lui le temps et il reviendra. Il reste trois heures avant qu'on aille chez Urahara pour partir alors ce n'est pas grave. J'ai des derniers trucs à régler de toute façon.

Croyant rêvé, Renji attrapa la main de Kensei avec l'air de lui demander s'il était sérieux. Kensei retira brusquement sa main de l'étreinte et toisa Renji.

_Ils sont libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent, non ? Si tu veux tenter de les retrouver, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, mais je ne perdrai pas inutilement mon énergie, moi.

L'argenté rentra chez lui et Renji parti dans une direction au hasard en pestant. Kensei s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de refermé et tenta de contrôlé sa jalousie. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit au vice-capitaine. Il avait menti pour cacher l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour l'adolescent. Affection ? Ce mot ne convenait plus pour ses sentiments envers le roux. Il l'aimait et ne le voulait que pour lui. Alors, il était absolument hors de question de le laissé au capitaine de la sixième.

Il balança des objets a porté des mains à travers la maison sous la colère, rien que d'imaginer le fait qu'il puisse perdre Ichigo le mettait hors de lui. De plus, l'entité qui représentait la colère avait dit qu'il était déjà lié. Mais à qui ? Qui d'autre que lui avait pu devenir l'amant d'une part d'Ichigo ? Cette question commençait à sérieusement le tarauder et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse de sitôt. Il refusait de penser que son protéger, l'homme qu'il aimait avait marqué une autre personne. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

_Hors de question, grinça-t-il. Même si je dois tuer, je ne laisserai personne l'avoir. Personne !

Les yeux presque injectés de sang, Kensei continuait de déverser sa colère dans sa maison en hurlant mille et une souffrances pour ces éventuels rivaux.

Bien plus loin de la maison de l'argenté, dans une forêt, au pied d'un arbre se trouvait Ichigo et Byakuya. Le bleu de leurs yeux n'avait pas changé et avait même l'air d'être plus vif. L'adolescent dévorait les lèvres douces au goût qu'il aimait tant de Byakuya. Ses mains étaient actives et ne cessait de caresser le torse pâle du plus âgé qui se laissait faire docilement. Il avait tant attendu, sa grande maitrise de lui-même lui avait permis de ne pas se perdre dans son besoin d'amour.

Il avait envie de lui, immédiatement, sans attendre, sans préparations. A ses yeux, les préparations ne servaient à rien. Après la douleur venait le plaisir et lui, il le voulait de suite ce plaisir. Il voulait le sentir en lui, que leurs corps s'embrasent tous les deux dans la luxure et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Que leurs soufflent se mêlent et que leurs peau se réchauffent mutuellement. Il n'aurait jamais crus, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il ressentirait un tel besoin d'être touché. D'être caressé, d'être embrassé et d'être aimé. Jamais cela ne l'aurait effleuré. Et là, pourtant, avec toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui et qui fracassaient son cœur, il ne pouvait que se soumettre à son désir. Un désir fort, puissant et qui avait besoin d'être assouvi.

C'était bon, c'était même délicieux d'avoir une personne qui partageait les mêmes sentiments. Qui comprenait vos envies immédiatement, comme si vous étiez continuellement connectés. Qui, rien qu'en vous touchant, déclenchait une décharge incroyable dans votre corps. Qui vous électrisait de sa voix profonde et grave et qui ne cachait même pas son envie de vous prendre, de vous faire crier. Au contraire, qui s'en amusait et qui le disait de vive-voix. C'était excitant.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans les délicieuses sensations que lui procurait le rouquin, il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui en se nichant dans le creux de sa nuque. Ichigo lécha la petite marque qui se trouvait sur le cou de Byakuya, autrefois caché par son écharpe avant de grignoter la peau.

_Mords moi, souffla le brun. Comme la dernière fois, plante tes crocs dans mon cou, je veux le ressentir à nouveau.

_Je ne peux pas. Il faudrait que je sois complètement transformé, et toi aussi. Tu en souffrirais trop.

_S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette marque me brule les soirs de pleine lune alors que tu n'es pas là pour me soulager. Je me moque de la douleur, je veux que tu me mordes !

_Patientes. Juste quelques jours. Je te comblerai comme il le faut à la Soul Society. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Pardon mais tu es trop précieux à mes yeux.

Légèrement déçut par le refus, Byakuya baissa la tête mais le Kurosaki la releva pour donner un doux baiser de pardon qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Il ne pouvait certes pas le mordre, mais il pouvait toujours lui donner du plaisir. Avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, il allongea le brun sur l'herbe peu humide. Les joues rouges, les lèvres rosées un peu entrouvertes et les yeux troublés comme s'il avait la fièvre, Byakuya excitait involontairement encore plus le jeune homme.

_M'excites pas comme ça, murmura-t-il en faisant frissonner son amant. Tes fesses ne s'en remettront pas.

_Je n'attends que ça.

_Ouah, dis pas ça, je vais vraiment perdre le contrôle.

Pour toute réponse, le brun plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune et leurs langues débutèrent une danse endiablée.

Trop occupé à déshabillé par la même occasion son amant, Ichigo ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un les espionnait. Assez éloigné du couple, près d'un cours d'eau et un brin d'herbe au coin de la bouche, une personne les regardait ouvertement et sans gêne. Cette personne aux cheveux bleus mettrait sans aucun doute du souk dans leur vie. Le voyeur se releva et jeta son brin d'herbe, il avança avec nonchalance dans la direction du couple, les yeux toujours rivé sur eux.

Alors qu'un sourire tordu prenait place sur le visage beau et viril, les yeux couleur lagon devenait des yeux couleur sang…

Oh yeah, un chapitre de fini. Rien que pour vous, j'ai fait un effort incommensurable de 13 pages pour faire pardonner mon retard. Alors faites aussi l'effort de commenter s'il vous plait, bye.


End file.
